Makuu (Drun123's Fanfics)
Makuu- adult male Nile Crocodile. Akina's mate and leader of his own float. Background Makuu is mate of Akina and leader of his own float. Makuu beginners were rude and unkind towards others animals. At first he was afraid to fall in love with someone attached to anyone because he thought that once again lose someone on whom he depends, and he did not want to suffer again. Therefore, initially, Makuu did not want to have clutchs with Akina, he finally changed his mind and became the father of four little crocs. . However, when he fell in love with Akina, he changed his behavior. Personality Makuu was malicious and unpleasant towards others. He was too confident. When he fell in love he changed. Makuu became affectionate, caring, mature and responsible. The main reason for this change was the love for Akina. Relationship Akina Makuu loves Akina very much. She is the only animal that knows the real face of Makuu. She is sometimes a witness to his behaviors that other Pride Landers would never have seen. An example of this is that Makuu told her about his family he cried. With other animals He would not cry. When they met for the first time, Makuu tried to isolate himself from the rest, due to the pain he felt due to the loss of his family. When he became leader, he still couldn't get her to notice him, so he tried to impress her by taking over Big Springs, the Flood Plains, among other things, but when these also failed to get her attention he asked her straight why she rejected him, and she stated she didn't want an immature bully for a mate, she wanted someone to share her life with. This made Makuu realize he had been doing things the wrong way, and after a reluctant talk with Pua, he started maturing, and started courting her properly. Eventually, he genuinely fell in love with her. Akina noted the change, and it wasn't long before she started to fall for this new side of Makuu. In the present, Makuu loves and respects Akina, but they do argue sometimes, usually because Makuu refuses to have a clutch, and Akina wants to be a mother. In the end, Makuu begins to understand that what happened to his siblings can not be a reason for his constant despair. In the end, Makuu becomes the father of four little crocs. His float Since becoming the leader, Makuu has gained unlimited loyalty and obedience to the members of his float. Float respects him, and follows him faithfully. They are happy to follow his orders and do not rebel against him. Makuu takes care of the well-being of his float members. He often organizes meetings where he discusses important issues with his float. Kiburi Makuu and Kiburi are not friends. Kiburi has a huge regret for Makuu that he took Akina away from him and destroyed his dreams of being her mate. Kiburi wanted to kill Makuu in the name of revenge. Wanting revenge on his rival, he did not realize that Makuu really loves Akina. The crocodile was convinced that Makuu wanted a "trophy" and not a partner. Category:Drun123